Sakura's Accumulation of Epic Fails
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: -Chapter 3- "No! Team S-A-S-U-K-E. It stands for Sasuke-Army-Star-United-Kool-Entity." Sakura was about to protest to becoming a member when she didn't want it in the first place. -Drabble Fic Collection-
1. The First Epic Fail

A/N: Alright people. Drabble fever have reached me. So I decided to do a series of drabbles of Sakura's epic failures when it comes to Sasuke. They are all with the same pair in an alternate universe setting. There will be a lot of them so get ready.

They start at the toddler and will get older as they pass, it will involve the relationship. I'm putting it under M because I'm sure as they get older I will started adding lemons in.

I figured if I kept them short I could update them frequently and get my few fans something to look at while I update my stories slower. Plus they are really funny.

Alright then presenting~~~!

* * *

**XxX** _Sakura's Accumulation of Epic Fails_ **XxX**

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX **

...

...

..

_The First Epic Fail_

* * *

Her eyes widened when they landed on his form.

Her mother's hand was gently holding Sakura's own as she tried to comfort the little girl in the fact that playing on Konoha's playground would be a good thing for the young girl. The four year old had a hard time interacting with the other children and was absolutely terrified of the idea of going to the largest playground in Konoha. Where all the kids could see her…

And her forehead.

Sakura had cried, begged, and thrown the largest fit she had in her life in order to lengthen the time that her mother didn't bring her to the playground. However she could not defer her mother forever. And so for the first time in Sakura's life she had been dragged to the playground.

In order to play with other kids her age…

And let them see her forehead.

Sakura felt that her mother had betrayed her.

"Mommy~! Nooo! Me don't want to go!" were the only words that Sakura cried as her mom strapped her into the car seat in preparation to travel to what Sakura could only think of as a hell hole.

Or at least she would in later years.

Little Sakura only saw it as the place where the big kids made fun of her big forehead.

Day care had exposed the horrors that her forehead created to Sakura and she dreaded any moment she had to spend with another child.

And the playground was like a feeding ground for starving bullies.

Sakura had clung to the car seat when her mother pulled her out and lifted her in her arms and walked toward the sounds of children playing happily. Or Satan himself as Sakura thought.

However Sakura had stopped when her mother had placed her on the ground and after she managed to separate her small face away from her mother's leg, Sakura managed to look around at the playground. There were big swings, slides, a court with sticks and a round thing at the top of both ends, and even a giant sand pit complete with a spin ride and the animals you can sit on.

It was so much better than the playground at Sakura's day care.

And yet she would not move from her mother's side in fear that one step would alert everyone that she was an easy target to attack.

Her eyes stayed on the sand pit though and Sakura knew she could have so much fun there. Her mother must have noticed her look cause she led Sakura along holding her hand until they reached the outskirts of the sand.

And that was when Sakura saw him.

He captured her heart the first second she set her eyes on him.

He was sitting next to a blonde boy with three scar marks on each side of his face. They seemed to be friends, but each were doing their own thing. The blonde was pilling a bunch of sand up and Sakura assumed he was trying to build something. The boy that caught her eye though sat with a stick in his hand as he traced something in the sand.

"Go play Sakura."

And for once Sakura let go her mother's hand willing as she moved toward the boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. She stopped a little in front of him and looked down at what he was tracing.

"Is 'at an apple?" Sakura asked as she looked at the round form with the bite mark in it that the little boy had drawn.

"No, 'tis a tomato." He answered sharply.

The boy next to him was mumbling things and Sakura thought for a moment that the blonde was talking to the raven haired boy, but she figured it meant nothing after a few moments.

"And then tey is rescue the princess from ta castle. But the knighty will come and stop tem. And then Godzilla from tha' movie comes and destroy ta playground…"

Sakura glanced back at the boy who caught her interest.

He didn't look up though and Sakura really wanted him to. So she tried to get him to talk again.

"Me names Sakura." She said happily as she bent down to his level. He was crouched as he continued to doodle more effects to his tomato. Whatever that was…Sakura would have to ask her mother later.

"Hn."

And he finally looked up. His bangs fell over his face and Sakura could only stare affectionately at just how cute the boy was. The cutest boy she had ever seen.

However the look of shock that crossed the boys face made Sakura feel suddenly very upset that she had made him look up at her. She was tempted to try and cover her forehead from his sight, but his next words made her feel a little better.

"You has pink hair." He stated with his mouth wide in disbelief that pink was actually a hair color. Sure he had seen little girls with purple hair and one even with green, but never one with pink hair. And the same color as bubble gum too.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura said as her cheeks heated up.

"Tats cool. Sasuke is my name." And the little boy smiled at her. Sakura blushed even further.

"S-Sasuke…-kun." She added the suffix she often heard older girls address boys with. She smiled at the sound. It went really well together.

Sasuke-kun smiled again and the fact his face was so close caused Sakura's face to get that same heated feeling. She stood up in a quick movement, not realizing that someone was walking behind her. She bumped into them and stumbled downwards.

Landing face first into the blonde boy's pile of sand.

"Ah~! Godzilla smushed me castle!" Cried the blonde boy as Sakura slowly sat up, her face red as a beat in embarrassment. Sand covered her face and shirt and she quickly attempted to wipe it off her. However the cries of more children cause Sakura to completely freeze.

"Hahaha! Gozilla! Gozilla! Gozilla with the 'ig fohead!" A girl Sakura recognized from her day care cried out.

"Gozilla!" Continued to be chanted as Sakura felt a huge cloud cast over her.

She glanced at Sasuke-kun who snickered at her quietly. The sound was really cute in Sakura's tiny ears, but what he said ruined any shred of dignity the four year old had left.

"You do has a big forehead."

And Sakura knew that the play ground truly was a spawn ground of the devil even if there was a really, really cute boy there.

**Epic Fail**

* * *

Ah! Writing in kid talk it so hard!

Anyway, Never Alone readers. Does one of you want to help me? I am having a really hard trouble with the chapter so I want one of you to read it and give me some responses. It is almost done, but I really don't like it. On another note, I will have another chapter of The Darkest Knight out soon.

~Halfkyuubikat


	2. Inflatable Laser Tag Epic Fail

A/N: A requested update from **FullMetalBec.**

I struggled to find a nice update for this since it's hard when children are so young to come up with good stories. However at a carnival today I suddenly remember an experience of mine that lead to this.

For reference sake I was Sasuke in this scenario.

**Note: For this story I will take requests for short one-shot scenarios. I will take multiple ones from one person, but just make sure they involve Epic Fails. Also I would prefer you send some while they are younger before they are older. They MAY NOT include: ****First Kisses, First Sex, Asking Out (successful), Or a Scenario that runs through multiple chapter (like a character going on extended leave).** **If I missed something I will tell you in your request if I can do it or not (if it overruns with my own I will ask you to change something around). PLEASE Request!**

**

* * *

**

**XxX** _Sakura's Accumulation of Epic Fails_ **XxX**

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX **

...

...

..

_Inflatable Laser Tag Epic Fail_

_

* * *

_

Sakura really didn't know how to react to being dragged to the Konoha Fest that day. It wasn't like she had already made it clear to her mother that she had no desire to be seen in the daylight unless completely necessary.

But still she was here holding onto her mother's hand as she gazed at the fairgrounds that were completely filled with all kinds of different people. And although she was completely terrified of everything, Sakura couldn't help but look in awe of all the inflatable things that were in the surrounding area and watch as kid after kid went and played on them.

Her eyes traveled from one to the next as she noticed all types of the big colorful things towering over the fair and the people. Bouncy House, Slide, Obstacle Course, and a bunch of other inflatable objects were littered all over the place. Not to mention the petting zoo that was off to the corner.

And the child inside Sakura cheered.

Her mother gently led her toward where the vast majority of the kid area was located. Sakura forgot to protest for only a moment.

However upon realizing just how **many** children were running around and how many she knew at her school made Sakura bring her heels down in order to come to a screeching stop.

Even though Sakura was now in First Grade and seven years old, she still had yet managed to avoid the teasing and bullying from the other children. And it had yet to form to anything further than the subject of the size of her forehead.

It seemed impossible to comprehend how they would not just leave her alone. In fact it seemed to even get worse than it was in earlier years. It used to only be the girls of the class that constantly bothered her with their teasing, but now the boys of her class had also joined in with the fun. In fact the boys were even worse than the girls. Sakura hadn't failed to notice that she was the **only** one the boys picked on. How was that fair?

In any case Sakura was not about to be placed in the spot light on one of the few days she was able to escape the hell of school.

"Mommy! Please can we go somewhere else?" Sakura cried as she pleadingly tugged on her mother's arm.

Her mother looked down at her for a moment, before letting out a long sigh.

"Sakura, you hav—"

"Tsubaki!"

Sakura and her mother looked up at the same time to see a woman waving her hand toward their direction. Sakura watched her mother smile as she waved back at the woman with long black hair.

Sakura's mother started walking toward the woman and pulled her daughter along with her. Sakura didn't complain though. In fact she was happy that the woman had caught her mother's attention. Because now that her mother had seen her friend, she would no doubt talk for the next half hour or so. And as long as Sakura was not forced to play with other children and stayed by her mother's side she would not give any opportunities to the bullies. After all no one says anything while your parents are right next to you.

When they were close enough to the woman, Sakura was able to admire her beautiful features. The woman had a very beautiful face and deep black eyes that were in no doubt nothing but mesmerizing. Somehow the woman reminded Sakura of someone.

"Mikoto!" Her mother replied cheerfully as she pulled the woman into a hug. When Tsubaki released the beautiful woman, Mikoto's eyes flashed to Sakura.

"Is this Sakura? I haven't seen her in so long." Mikoto announced gleefully. Sakura tried to recall any memories of the woman, but came out empty handed. Instead she decided to act like she did.

"Hello." Sakura said respectfully with a smile on her face.

Mikoto smiled back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going on the business trip with Fugaku?" Tsubaki interrupted with a smile.

"Oh no, I managed to persuade him to let me stay for a few extra days. I wanted to bring the boys to carnival so they could play. I was sure they would be bored having to stay in Suna for the next few days. I felt this would be better for both of them. Fugaku is already trying so hard to turn Itachi into the next CEO of Uchiha Inc. and the boy is only twelve!" Mikoto rambled quietly.

Sakura happily held on to her mother's hand in delight as a sure to be long conversation started.

"Oh! You brought your sons here too! Where are they?" Tsubaki said as she glanced around the crowded area.

"Oh they went into the Laser Tag over there." Mikoto pointed to one of the colorful buildings that was not nearly as tall as the rest of them. In fact it was a single floor building that was held more width then the other ones.

"Really? Sakura why don't you go over and play there too." Her mother pushed her in that direction quickly as she turned back toward her friend. And Sakura realized she was being ditched for the sake of conversation.

Well Sakura had absolutely no intention of moving from where she was standing.

But of course her mother did not.

**XXX**

"So you want to aim the beam toward the red button on other people's chests, Okay? You have five hits to your own before you have to leave the area, Okay?" The man standing in front of the entrance told Sakura as she was lightly pushed inside. She turned her head in once last desperate attempt to look for her mother. But the traitor was already talking enthusiastically to Mikoto.

Sakura couldn't help but glare as she entered the maze like area. The sides were all blotted out with air and different paths could be taken. Sakura just took a random one as she heard screams and laughter fill the stuffy area.

It wasn't until she found people did she start running. She wasn't afraid of being shot with the laser, but rather the people who she had stumbled upon. It was five boys from her class that were notorious in her eyes as being the worst of her bullies. So Sakura ran before any of them could recognize her.

Luckily the colorful maze wouldn't make her hair stand out like it usually did.

But to her horror she heard someone shout "Sakura" down the pathway. And then she heard the sound of feet pursuing her.

_Oh Kami_.

**Run, Run! Run for the sake of our overly large forehead!** Sakura's inner shouted in distress and Sakura blindly ran past children shooting each other with the laser guns.

She inwardly cursed everything for the fact she was being chased by bullies on a day she relished as one of the few peaceful times she experienced. And now what had happened to her?

"Sakura! Forehead girl!" She heard being shouted behind her by the boys as they desperately followed her around the maze. Sakura only increased her speed.

Her feet didn't stop moving until suddenly she felt herself slam into something. Hard.

Her elbow slammed into the hard object and a crunching noise was heard as Sakura recoiled backwards from the collision. Her eyes widen upon realizing just what she had run into.

Sasuke-kun—the boy she had been crushing on since forever—sat on his but as his hands covered his nose and his eyes were clenched shut in what looked like pain. His hair was still stuck up and his face was as beautiful as ever and Sakura almost drooled at her luck. She managed to find her true love within the thick mess of this place. However her joy soon crashed around her.

"Ow!" He cried blindly as his eyes continued to clench down in pain. Sakura stood frozen in horror. It didn't take long to realize that blood was seeping through Sasuke's fingers.

For a second she almost jumped down to help him, but then in horror realized that he would know she had been the one to hurt him and run into him. And Sasuke-kun was not known for being nice to those around him.

And for her own sake and for the sake of the future of her as his bride, Sakura turned and ran around the nearest corner intent on finding the exit.

It didn't take long for her to reach and she quickly through the gun into the bin and took off her chest pad as well. Then she quickly ran for her mother, who still was talking to her friend.

"Sakura! You're done already?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"Yes." Sakura managed to squeak out in horror. Both adults looked at her strangely, before they turned their heads to where a loud commotion was starting at the Laser Tag.

Mikoto stared for a while, before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in horror.

"Sasuke!" She cried as she ran toward her son.

Sakura felt her hand being grabbed as she was dragged back toward the exit she had just fled out of. Her eyes widened upon seeing Mikoto run over to Sasuke and looking at him with fear in her black eyes. It didn't take long for Sakura to realize that Mikoto was Sasuke's mother. No wonder Mikoto seemed similar to Sakura; she had the same Sasuke-kun did.

"What happened she asked as she looked at her son's face. Sakura was able to see just how bloody Sasuke-kun's nose was. She couldn't stop her mouth opening in shock upon realizing that she had ruined her future husband's nose.

She almost started crying right then and there.

"Some kid ran into him. I thought we told everyone no running!" An instructor said angrily. "We think his nose is broken."

Mikoto and Sakura both gasped in shock at the same time.

Tsubaki went over to Mikoto and they both started walking Sasuke away from the crowd and toward where everyone had left the cars. Sakura watched as Sasuke passed her.

He was still clutching his nose with one of his hands, but his eyes were open and looking around as everyone watched him being led away with bloody hands.

Eventually though his onyx eyes landed on Sakura as she stood shell-shocked in the grass. She didn't fail to see how his eyes widened slightly before he roughly turned his head the opposite direction.

Sakura stood completely still looking at the dried up grass as the idea that she had broken her crush's nose circled in her brain again and again.

But at least no one knew?

A tap on her shoulder broke her thought however. She looked up to see a boy with the same colored eyes as Sasuke-kun standing in front of her.

The boy was probably around 12 or 13 and his hair was very long for his age and in a ponytail. Sakura suddenly realized that she had seen him around Sasuke quite a few times after and before school.

"Itachi! Hurry up!" Mikoto called in the distance.

Sakura's eyes widened upon realizing that this boy was Sasuke's big brother that Mikoto had been talking about earlier.

"I saw what you did." He whispered quietly with a smirk on his face. He then simply walked toward where Sasuke had been taken with Mikoto, but not without chuckling quietly.

Never mind. There was a witness.

**Epic Fail**

* * *

Sakura, lol, u cute little thing. You fail to realize that you are the heartthrob of the first grade boys. Boys tease the girls they like…lol. So Cute~! Sasuke didn't know that Sakura was the cause of his injury; he was just embarrassed that she had seen him in that state. After all even he can't resist Sakura's cuteness.

And Itachi doesn't rat Sakura out. He found it really amusing that she broke his spoiled brother's nose. It was probably the most amusing day of his life.

For certain reasons I will be requesting you reach a certain amount of reviews before I update. All my stories that are not on the Updating List will have this done. For this story I will be requesting **7 Reviews** before I update. Ok? For more information look at my Profile Page.

So **16 + 7 = 23**

~Halfkyuubikat


	3. Bowling on Ice Epic Fail

______

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. We are getting closer and closer to older years. Yay!

**Note: For this story I will take requests for short one-shot scenarios. I will take multiple ones from one person, but just make sure they involve Epic Fails. Also I would prefer you send some while they are younger before they are older. They MAY NOT include: First Kisses, First Sex, Asking Out (successful), Or a Scenario that runs through multiple chapter (like a character going on extended leave). If I missed something I will tell you in your request if I can do it or not (if it overruns with my own I will ask you to change something around). PLEASE Request!**

Sorry if I didn't respond before. I'll be going through and answering requests. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**XxX** _Sakura's Accumulation of Epic Fails_** XxX**

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX**

...

..

.

_Bowling on Ice_

_____

* * *

_

"I can't believe it!"

"No! This can't be!"

Sakura dumbly lifted her head off the table. Her eyes blinked in confusion and she quickly rubbed her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep during class. Which wasn't that surprising considering she had a cold. Stupid winter and stupid snow.

The squeals of horror occurring behind her had obviously been what had woken her up. Rubbing her running noise, Sakura turned to see nearly the entire Sasuke Fan-Club gathered behind her.

"We can't let this happen!"

Sakura yawned slightly, realized suddenly that all the other students were gone. After a moment of uncertainty she glanced out the window to see everyone outside at recess. They seemed to be enjoying throwing snowballs, making snow angels and the like in the snow.

Although Sakura certainly didn't want to go outside with the way she was feeling she also didn't want to just sit here with the obsessive demons behind her. Pushing her stuff into a neat pile, Sakura stood and prepared to walk away from the frantic eight year olds, when the self-proclaimed leader Ino Yamanaka said something that caught her attention.

"Sasuke can't like this girl! It is a mistake! It was something else."

Sakura froze in mid-step.

Time itself seemed to stop.

And in one of the biggest mistakes of her life, she did something she should have done. Mixed herself with the fanclub.

"What?" Sakura shouted as she whirled around.

The crowd of girls looked at her in shock. Sakura's own eyes widened. The silence stretched on and on, and honestly Sakura was all, but ready to break into a run. Yet, the prospect of a girl possibly destroying any chance of her and Sasuke's possible future boyfriend-girlfriend status was more important that her own embarrassment.

Yet the awkward pause was just about enough to make her burst into tears.

Luckily someone did it before her.

"Sasuke is in love with Ai!" cried one of the followers. Immediately afterwards, more of the club burst into tears.

"How could this have happened?"

"Why is it Ai?"

"Noo!"

Sakura slowly turned around to look at the seat directly in front of hers. The empty seat suddenly felt like it was brimming with evil.

Sakura glanced at the girls, suddenly filled with an enthusiasm that she had never felt while talking to any of these girls before.

"How do you know he likes her? Did Ai say something? She could have been lying." Sakura asked.

"No! Ami saw something—Ami tell her what happened."

"Hey," Ino interrupted quickly, "Are we really going to let forehead girl just waltz into our club and hear all the secrets we have?"

The girls looked between each other for a second before they glanced at Sakura. A girl named Yume spoke up.

"Well...she certainly has the same interests as us. Plus she is friends with Naruto Uzumaki! Who is best friends with Sasuke-kun! She is certainly a good addition to our ranks. If she wants to we should let her join. It will only benefit us, right?"

Agreement spread through the girls and although Sakura was about to protest to becoming a member when she didn't want it in the first place, but Ino spoke before she had a chance.

"Fine! Forehead-girl is now an official member of Team S-A-S-U-K-E."

"Team Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying to hold back her snicker. They had certainly picked a very unobvious name for their fanclub.

"No! Team S-A-S-U-K-E. It stands for Sasuke-Army-Star-United-Kool-Entity." Ino said with an exasperated look on her face. She placed her hand on her hip in a way that reminded Sakura of her mother when she was reprehending her for something.

Somehow...Somehow Sakura managed to not burst out laughing after hearing the name of Ino's fanclub. It was absolutely rich. But fortunately Sakura knew better than to upset Ino right now; she still needed to hear about Sasuke.

"Ok...So about Sasuke?" She asked, trying to figure out which girl was Ami.

"Oh right! Ami, tell her."

"Well...I was really bored with Iruka's lecture, so I turned to look at Sasuke-kun...and at first I didn't notice anything weird. But he kept staring in the same direction. And after a while I realized he was looking at Ai. He didn't look away the entire class!"

"There has to be something more to it." Ino shouted, "Try and think of something! Of anything!"

Sakura was confused. Obviously they didn't have any proof that Sasuke liked Ai, but at the same time...Sasuke never gave a second glance at any girl. The fact he had stared at Ai the entire class made Sakura's entire world crash down around her.

What if he really did like Ai?

It was too horrifying to think of.

There had to be a different reason? Right? Something that he had been looking at? Not the girl herself? Sakura tried to picture Ai, to think of anything that might have made her different than others, but in honestly she wasn't much different than the rest of the girls in the school. She had pretty blue eyes and she was cute, but nothing that special. Her hair was black, but Yume had black hair too. Really there was...wait. Casting a quick glance at all the girls, Sakura realized one thing.

Despite a mixture of appearances and hair styles there was one key difference between Ai and the rest of them.

Her hair had been grown out since five years ago and was now nearly at her knees. No girl in the entire school had hair that long. Only Ai did.

Long hair...

Sakura slowly brought her hands to trace through her pink locks. When her fingertips brushed through her ends she was only at about her chin.

Long hair...

She was never going to get a haircut again.

* * *

With her body wrapped in multiple layers, waiting in front of the school for her mother to pick her up wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. It still sucked though.

Pushing her hands deeper into her pockets, Sakura let out a long sigh into the scarf wrapped around her mouth and nose. The rest of the day she had been plagued with sneezing and coughing fits and had nearly fallen asleep again during Iruka's math lesson. To only make matters worse she had been filled with jealousy as she looked at Ai sitting in front of her. Her brunette hair seemed to be gleaming with sparkles.

The only reason Sakura stopped throwing glares at the back of Ai's head was when she realized almost every girl in the room was glaring at her as well. Unwilling to be on the same level as her new 'club' Sakura stared at the paper the rest of the day.

With another sigh, Sakura turned her head to see if she could find Naruto anywhere. Wherever the hyperactive blonde was, Sasuke was sure to be as well. Surprisingly she saw the raven hair first. Obviously she was very used at watching him from afar that she could locate him before Naruto.

He was actually looking in her direction. With excitement, Sakura removed her hand and waved at him. Although she didn't expect anything, he actually stared at her before nodding his head.

She was finally getting somewhere! Yes!

With a hidden smile, Sakura placed her hand in her pocket once again just as Naruto turned to look at her. He flashed a grin before turning to look at Sasuke. With Naruto there, Sakura was sure she could somehow weasel her way into the conversation.

Although Sakura would have loved to think of herself as Sasuke's friend, since the 'incident that shall not be named' she had distanced herself from him in fear that Sasuke's brother had mentioned something. However after months without Sasuke-kun ever confronting her about the 'incident,' Sakura felt like it would be Ok to hang around him again. But after avoiding him for so long, the only thing she managed was to get called annoying every day and to become friends with Naruto.

So this rare opportunity of him acknowledging her should not be wasted.

Sakura was about to walk up to them, but stopped when Naruto shouted suddenly.

"We had an agreement Sasuke! Neither one of us was going to act! You broke our pact! Just like it was nothing!" He was practically shouting into Sasuke's ears and with how loud he was from this distance, Sakura was sure Sasuke-kun would be irritated.

"I didn't do anything, Naruto." Sasuke hissed out as he roughly pushed the blonde away from him. "So, shut up."

"I saw you during class Sasuke! Sasuke I saw—" Sakura slowly backtracked till she was a good distance from the two boys. She along with many of their classmates had witnessed more than one of their fights and being too close during them was only putting yourself in danger.

She stood at that distance for a while just watching the two boys bicker. Although Naruto ended up blocking her view of Sasuke, she still couldn't help but watch. It was easy enough imagining the boy standing out of her sight.

"What are you looking at Sakura?" a voice asked beside her.

Turning her head, Sakura saw Kiba looking at her. Embarassed at being caught staring, she did what any normal person would do.

"Nothing." She bit out. Kiba was not one of her favorite people. He always made a point of embarrassing people and annoying someone any chance she got. If he found out she was just another 'Sasuke fangirl' her life would be ruined.

"Were you looking at Naruto?"

Sakura sputtered in shock, looking at Kiba with horror-filled eyes. "No!" Sakura protested.

"You have been hanging with him a lot..." Kiba continued with a sly look on his face. "Do you like him?" Sakura was left opened mouthed at the prospect of liking Naruto. Shock filled her every being and she found she couldn't even sputter out a protest.

Obviously the wrong choice in not denying it.

Kiba smirked while cupping his mouth and started singing "Naruto and Sakura, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes mar—"

"Kiba-kun!" Sakura shrieked. In her panic to shut the boy up, she lunged at him, all but prepared to throttle him to death. Only the stupid dog-boy ran out of her grasp. To make matters worse, almost everyone had turned to look at the commotion he was creating. Thankfully, Sasuke-kun and Naruto still seemed to be too consumed in their conversation to hear what Kiba had been saying.

However considering the fact he was running straight toward them and was still proudly proclaiming her and Naruto's supposed love, it wouldn't be long before they did hear. Before Sasuke heard.

No!

Scrambling after him, Sakura charged as the boy was about to go into a second chorus. He abruptly stopped signing in order to jump away from her grasp once again.

Only to Sakura's horror her sprint had lead her directly to a layer of ice.

Without even being aware of what happened, she felt the impact of her back hitting the ground as her body slid a few feet till it crashed into a very heavy object. With a massive weight that hit her caused Sakura's breath to be knocked out of her.

Everything was blurry for a few seconds. There was a pounding in her head that made her groan in pain. When another groan followed directly after, the pain made it take Sakura longer than it should have to realize she had not made the second nice.

Despite the heap of yellow and orange next to her, it wasn't obvious to Sakura right away that Naruto was on the ground beside her. When did realize though, she knew she had crashed into him and knocked him over.

"Ow." Naruto cried out while he rubbed his head with one of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Sakura cried out, immediately trying to push herself away from him. To her horror though, her weight did not land on the concrete like she had expected. It was now pressed on another firm body. A small grunt only confirmed the fact that Sakura had taken another victim with her fall. As if she was moving in slow motion, Sakura turned to look at the other person she had brought down. It wasn't like she already knew though.

Seeing his face staring at her from the snow covered ground was enough to make the blood in her veins turn to ice.

Sasuke looked at her, his face just slightly flushed as if he was sick as well. His eyes narrowed and shoved her off him rather crudely. "Sakura get off," he snapped, "you're heavy."

Well...her life was ruined completely now.

Not only was her hair short, she was also fat.

Stupid Ice.

Stupid World.

____________

**Epic Fail**

* * *

A/N: In seems pretty obvious to me, but that could be cause I wrote this. Sasuke wasn't looking at Ai; he was looking at the sleeping Sakura. But cause her head was down, to others it looked differently.


End file.
